Tourniquet
by younghopeless
Summary: A new girl enters to Hogwarts, is she too lost to be saved? Review people! hum...chapter 4 ready
1. Default Chapter

She was trying to kill the pain she felt, but it only brought more, she was laying, dying. And she didn't know what to do.  
  
Was she too lost to be saved? Was she too lost?  
  
She entered through a huge door, into what seemed to be lost, it was so very cold and dark. Her robes were soaking, as so was she, her brown hair covered her face, and eyes wich were full of tears, she entered into a hall, and enormous dark hall, and across.  
  
She went upstairs, she knew where she had to go, even when she had never been there.  
  
Was she too lost to be saved? Was she too lost?  
  
Her name was Andrea, she had moved from S.W.I. to Hogwarts because she was being followed. Followed by the Dark Lord, she was forced to run away after Voldemorts mark had appeared over S.W.I. and a student had died.  
  
But it wasn't only a student, it was Ethan, her boi.  
  
Did he remembered her? She had been lost for so long, he was on the other side, and he had forgotten her, or the other way around?  
  
She ran through a corridor, and crashed onto a tall bearded man, he smiled and started walking again, she followed. On the inside she was dying, bleeding and screaming, but nobody cared. 


	2. The Beginning of an end

'Welcome' the old bearded man said as they entered into his office, she didn't answered, 'Your things have already been taken to your dormitory, and you can go as soon as you're sorted into your house' she didn't answered. The door opened. 'Professor Dumbledore-is she the one?' a voiced called 'Yes, Minerva, she is' 'Then, I'll bring the hat'  
  
She left, Dumbledore came closer to the girl, staring at her with his usual smile, her hair was still covering her eyes and face. And she was still trying to kill the pain.  
  
'Professor' McGonagall called, 'here it is' she gave Dumbledore a hat and left. 'This is the hat that will sort you into your house, I'll get it on you' he said, putting the hat on her, she closed her eyes and waited.  
  
Nothing....  
  
Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
.................................................................GRYFFINDOR! !!!!!!!  
  
She got the hat off and handed it to Dumbledore, then she turned and left. Dumbledore looked at the hat, and it said,  
  
'She'd also be a fair Slytherin.... she's VERY powerful.....  
  
The girl ran through staircases, corridors and dark halls, finally she reached a room.  
  
'Who is there?' a voice called, nothing answered...'Lumus' it said and the room lighted up. A girl looked up, 'who are you' a boy with black untidy hair asked ' I've never seen you before' he said, but thought ' I wish I'd met you before' she came closer to him, whilst she got her hair behind her ears.  
  
She had brown eyes, like the ones of a cat... 'she is very pretty' Harry thought while she came closer, she was about a head shorter than Harry, she came closer and closer, finally she stopped, and got her hands on Harry's face, he looked at her, her eyes, they weren't like mirrors, like everyone elses, they were like windows....  
  
'Who are you?' he called again, she didnn't answered, but she smiled. Then she looked down and turned. 'You don't really care' she said 'I do' Harry said  
  
Was she too lost to be saved? Was she too lost?  
  
'Really?' she said sarcastically, then she turned again and walked past Harry  
  
'Atartis' she said to the Fat Lady's portrait, it opened and she entered... Harry stared onto her and walked towards the portrait, by the time he got onto the common room she was gone.  
  
----------------------------------*------------------- ------------------------  
  
The girl ran through the common room, tears running down her face, she didn't really know why she was crying, she only knew she was, and she didn't want to be seen. She ran up to stone stairs and looked at a note Professor Dumbledor had given to her. She didn't need it, though. She knew exactly where she had to go, but wasn't really sure if she wanted to go there.  
  
She had no options... at least not now. 


	3. And it starts

Okay...hum so just before starting, I've read the reviews and here r the answers....  
  
Three people trying to write: okay so thanks for ur constructive critism, but I don't realy think she's a Mary Sue...okay, yeah i admit....it actually does seem llike a Mary in the first chapter....but it isn't, so relax, u'll get to know her eventually.  
  
The counter: no, it's not one in many romances, and hum... the romance hasn't started just yet actually... but it will soon, so hum read it.  
  
Rionell: thanks for your review, kep doing it, and i will surely update it more often :p  
  
Xamphia: yeah...it is short but it's just that i hate fics with chapters so large you can't see the bottom of the page, but the best things do come in short packages...  
  
She entered to a dormitory, on wich four girls were sleping, dreaming... so peacefully. It killed her! Why did she had to endure all of that pain, all by her own, she wanted to make them feel some of that hurting drowning her, burning her on the inside, but why? She had no reasons, it wasn't their fault...  
  
Of course she knew that! But it didn't really matter, cause she was feeling the pain anyways.  
  
Was she too lost to be saved? Was she too lost?  
  
That terrible feeling when you want to die, and you can't, so you try to hurt someone -youself, hoping to reduce some of your pain inside, trying to drown it on the outside- but it only brings more.  
  
She eventually fall asleep too, knowing that even when she was in what everyone called 'the safest place in the world' she was safe nowhere. A few hours later, (it seemed a minute to the girl, though) she woke up. The sun was already out, and it was a sunny morning, the girls beside her were sleeping still.  
  
'Perfect'she thought getting in the bathroom, grabbing her clothes. Something fell of her pocket. 'A knife?' she said surprised 'Oh, give me a brake! Do you actually think I am this stupid?!' she roared dropping it on the floor.  
  
30 minutes later she was out, walking to the Headmaster's ofice, but the knife wasn't still on the floor. It was well hidden under all the things inside her trunk.  
  
She entered, and smiled for the first time in many days as she saw Dumbledore.  
  
'Smiling hurts, don't it?' he said calmly, staring at her with his blue eyes. She made what seemed to be a sarcastic gesture, but forced herself not to. 'It does' she said simply staring at the floor. 'Well, Andrea you'll be pleased to know that you aren't going to attend to your fist 2 classes, for someone will be showing you around the school during that time. She didn't move. 'As you know, it's very important that you- (a blonde girl entered) ?Miss Bledel!, just in time, very well. If you please show her around it would be just fine.  
  
They left, Dumbledore hadn't had finished what he needed to say, which brought a certain worry into him.  
  
'So, hum-' Karen Bledel said in an attemp to brake the ice ' I'm Karen Bledel, I'm a Ravenclaw, sixth grader-,'she said smiling, waiting for an answer, but she got any.  
  
Andrea's thoughts weren't there, with Karen, but a few feet above their heads, on the inside of her trunk. 'NO'she thought firmly,'The easiest way isn't always the better one, but it would be safer for everyone else...NO!, okay...doing it won't make things better- althought I may be too lost to be saved...anyways 


	4. Going Under

Thanks for your r's: necron, just me and surfer girl. i'll try and keep it up... for you.what about that girl huh? Liked her this far?  
  
The bell rang, anouncing the end of the second class, Karen was with Andrea no longer, she had gotten rid of her. No, nothing permantly. A quick, weak oblivious charm had make Karen forget about Andrea completly.  
  
'So now I need a babysitter!' the girl said under her breath as she walked out the library, where she had jinxed Karen, 'unbelievable!' she roared passing through a pair of Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson and Elise McBrewth  
  
'Hey!, watch it! You stupid girl!' Elise yelled, Andrea turned towards them.  
  
'Sorry?!' she said with a are-you-talking-to-me kinda tone.  
  
'Uuhh-i believe you heard me, stupid girl!' said Pansy rather sarcastically.  
  
'Be careful with what you say'she said simply.  
  
'Really? Or else?'McBrewth retored taking her wand out, but Andrea was too quick for her.  
  
'Volare, cadere, levare impedimenta' she bellowed, both Pansy and Elise flew backwards and hitted the floor, after a few moments they tried to get up but it was impossible.  
  
'Really!Jeez....what's the problem with this stupid people?' she said as she walked slowly to the D.A.D.A's classroom. She started mumbling, but just as she reached the stairs she realized she wasn't alone.  
  
A black haired, green eyed boy walked behind her, a slight red color appeared on her cheeks, and she walked much faster.  
  
'OOWW'she had tripped onto someone... again. Third time on that morning, what was wrong with her?  
  
'Jeezzzzz... sorry, I wasn't looking' said a very deep voice as she got up. She was about to start fighting with him when he pulled out a hand and helped her.  
  
'Jack Holman' he said smiling, he had dark brown long hair and brown eyes... it was very odd, she was strongly reminded of...  
  
'Get out of my way!' she roared pushing him aside and nearly running to her next class.  
  
Tears streamed down her face, she had tried all day long to behave, to open up a little bit, and all for what? To remember exactly what she was trying to forget, that feeling on wich you feel as if you had nothing inside, completly empty... hollow.  
  
Suddenly she started feeling strange, like if someone was squeezing her insides. Very stongly.  
  
She could no longer breathe.  
  
She felt very cold and numb.  
  
Her eyes started closing, and before she knew she was laying on the floor shivering.  
  
Was she too lost to be saved? Was she too lost? 


	5. Dreaming of temporaly Darkness

She stood up, but couldn't see, it was so dark there she couldn't even look at her hands, she stopped, and realized she was inside a corridor, and after a minute or so she kept going, going forward... not really sure if she was dreaming or not.  
  
But what's the difference when you can get hurt both ways, as she walked further she started hearing something, wich made her continue. Suddenly a door at the end of the corridor opened.  
  
She saw it... it wasn't alive, and still not quite dead. It now had a body, she should have known better, he wouldn't give up so easily, but neither would she.  
  
She walked faster, rage flowing on her veins... that 'being' looked at her and smiled, he had something in his hand, something that shinned, something she had hidden in her trunk... suddenly she felt something growing hot on her stomach....  
  
'Andrea?' what????????????? That voice! 'Andrea!' she opened her eyes, it was like if time had stopped or something...  
  
'Where am I?' she asked,  
  
'Safe' a boy with a low voice answered, the girl tried to stand up  
  
'Huh?'she said looking at her hand realizing it was covered uo with....  
  
'Andrea?, what happened....Andrea?' it was too late, she couldn't hear him.  
  
She laid dying, but something made her carry on. She wouldn't give up, not now, not that way at least, she was way stronger.  
  
Dying and poring crimson regret, blood slowly covering her body, she was starting to get cold. She tried to talk, to open her eyes, to let them know she was all right. Meanwhile Jack Holman ran through the corridors looking for Dumbledore, Harry had remained behind in order to take care of the girl.  
  
She was dying, praying, bleeding and screaming, but nobody knew....nobody knew.  
  
------------------------------------------*------------------- ---------------------------  
  
She woke up in the nursery, and gave a gasp, what was that? She felt her stomach, wich minutes before had been wet and warm with blood, it was clean.  
  
'At last!' Jack said smiling 'you fainted, are you all right?'  
  
She didn't understand, it had been a dream? Or something more...  
  
'And then you started mumbling something about Tom....Brickle?, no...Briddle...Riball? Well, something like that...'  
  
'I'm fine she said coldly, standing up and walking to the door 'You shouldn't worry'  
  
'I will when you take that knife out of your trunk' he said calmly  
  
'WHAT?!' she roared 'WHAT I HAVE OR NOT INSIDE MY TRUNK IS NON OF YOUR BUSINESS' she said slamming the door so hard it quivered.  
  
The knife, it was so clear now, Voldemort had used it against her, but why? He HAD guvernit to her in the first place right? 


End file.
